Psychology dictionaries
There have been a number of general and specialist dictionaries of psychology produced over the years. They include: Comprehensive dictionaries *APA (2006). APA Dictionary of Psychology. *APA (). APA College Dictionary of Psychology (reduced version of Dictionary of Psychology) *APA (). APA Concise Dictionary of Psychology *Colman, A. M. (2001). A Dictionary of Psychology. Oxford: Oxford University Press. ISBN 158391028X *Corsini, R. J. (1999). The Dictionary of Psychology. Philadelphia,: Taylor & Francis. *Eysenck, M.W. (1990). The Blackwell Dictionary of Psychology Oxford:Blackwell. *Harre, Rom and Lamb R. (1983). The Encyclopedic Dictionary of Psychology. Cambridge: MIT. *Harriman, P.l. (1952). Dictionary of Psychology. London: Peter Owen and Vision Press. *Hayes, N. & Stratton, P (1993). A Student's Dictionary of Psychology. *Kaplan, H.I. & Benjamin J. Sadock, B.J. (c1991). Comprehensive glossary of psychiatry and psychology. Baltimore : Williams & Wilkins ISBN 068304527X *Longman Dictionary of Psychology and Psychiatry. New York: Longman, 1984. *Reber A.S. & Reber, E.S. (1985). Dictionary of psychology. London: Penguin. *Statt, D. A. (1990). Concise dictionary of psychology. London ; New York : Routledge ISBN 0415026628 *Statt, D. A. (). A Students Dictionary of Psychology ISBN: 978-1-84169-342-2 *Sutherland S. ( ) The Palgrave dictionary of psychology Houndmills, Basingstoke : Macmillan1995. ISBN 033362324X (pbk.) ISBN0333623231 (hbk.) *Vandenbos, G. R.(ed)(2006). APA Dictionary of Psychology. New York:APA ISBN 1591473802 Speciality dictionaries *APA Dictionary Of Clinical Psychology by Gary R. Vandenbos (2012) ISBN 9781433812071 *Beaumont,J.G. et al (eds.) (1996). The Blackwell Dictionary of Neuropsychology. Oxford:Blackwell. *Campbell's Psychiatric Dictionary. 8th ed. Robert J. Campbell. New York: Oxford University Press, 2004. *A Critical Dictionary of Psychoanalysis. Rycroft, Charles. 2nd ed. London and New York: Penguin Books, 1995. *Freud: Dictionary of Psychoanalysis. Freud, Sigmund. Westport: Greenwood, 1969. *Dictionary of behavioral assessment techniques / Michel Hersen, Alan S. Bellack (eds.). 1988. New York : Pergamon Press, ISBN 0080319750 *Dictionary of cognitive psychology / Ian Stuart-Hamilton. 1996. London ; Bristol, Pa. : J. Kingsley ISBN 1853022020 (hb) ISBN 1853021482 (pb) *Dictionary of counselling / Feltham, C. & Dryden, W. (1993).London:Whurr. *Dictionary of developmental and educational psychology / Rom Harre and Roger Lamb (eds.). 1986. Cambridge, Mass. : MIT Press ISBN 0262580772 *The Dictionary of family psychology and family therapy / S. Richard Sauber ... al.. 2nd ed. c1993. Newbury Park, Calif. : Sage Publications ISBN 0803953321 (hbk) ISBN 080395333X (pbk.) *Biographical dictionary of Parapsychology / Pleasants, H (ed). (1964) ASIN: B000B7A8P4 *Dictionary of Personality and Social Psychology / Rom Harre and Roger Lamb (eds.).1986. Oxford : Blackwell, ISBN 0631146024 (pbk) ISBN 0631146016 (cased) *Dictionary of Philosophy and Psychology / James Mark Baldwin(ed.). 1957-1960. (Originally published in 1901, a source of 19th century work.) Gloucester, Mass.: Smith *Dictionary of physiological and clinical psychology / Rom Harre and Roger Lamb (eds.).1986. Oxford : Blackwell Reference ISBN 0631146083 (cased) ISBN 0631146091 (pbk) : *Dictionary of psychology and psychiatry= Wörterbuch der Psychologie und Psychiatrie. / Roland Haas. 1980-1988. Toronto : C.J. Hogrefe ISBN 0889370001 (v. 1) ISBN 0889370133 (v. 2) *English H.B. & English A.C. (1958). A Comprehensive dictionary of psychological and psychoanalytic terms: A guide to usage. New YorkDavid McKay. *International Dictionary of Psychoanalysis = Dictionnaire international de la psychanalyse / Alain de Mijolla, editor in chief. c2005. Detroit : Macmillan Reference USA, ISBN 0028659244ISBN 0028659945 (set : ebook) *Winn, P. (ed) (2001). Dictionary of Biological Psychology. London; New York: Routledge. *Dictionary of behavioral assessment techniques / Michel Hersen and Alan S. Bellack (eds). New York : Pergamon Press 1988. ISBN 0080319750 *Dictionary of psychological testing, assessment, and treatment : includes key terms in statistics, psychological testing, experimental methods, and therapeutic treatments / Ian Stuart-Hamilton.London ; Bristol, Pa. : Jessica Kingsley Publishers, c1996. ISBN 1853021474 (pbk.) 1853022012 (hbk) Online dictionaries *Psychology Dictionary - Psychology Terms from A to Z at About.com *Psychology dictionary.org Dictionaries of associated areas *Abercrombie, M., Hickman, C.J. & Johnson, M.L.(1973) A Dictionary of Biology. (6th ed.) Harmondsworth:Penguin. *Anderson, B.F. et al (1981). Mosby's medical, nursing and allied health dictionary (4thed,) St Louis MO:Mosby *Bowman, et al (1986). Dictionary of Pharmacology. Oxford:Blackwell. *Crystal, D (1997). A Dictionary of Linguistics and Phonetics. Oxford:Blackwell. *A Dictionary of Drugs/ Fisher R.D. & Christie G.A London:Paladin. *Psychiatric Dictionary. Campbell, Robert Jean. 7th ed. New York: Oxford UP, 1996. See also *Key reference sources in psychology *Biographical dictionaries in psychology